VACACIONES EN ARGENTINA
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: los venturimcdonals van de vacaciones a Argentina... un pais muy distinto al que ellos vivian... pesimo summary .... DASEY!solo entren y lean.. :p ..
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla

-----------------------------------------------------

La Noticia

"Derek, Edwin, Marti!"

"Casey, Lizzie! Bajen un segundo, tenemos algo muy importante que avisarles"

"Espero que realmente sea algo importante, estaba en medio de mi siesta"

"que cosas dices Derek, si tu nunca duermes siesta!" lo reto su hermanastra ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte del chico

"chicos por favor, escuchen esto: George y yo estuvimos muy cuidadosamente hablando, y llegamos a la conclusión que nos hacen falta una vacaciones."

"genial" dijo Casey

"pero para hablar de eso necesitaremos que ustedes dejen de pelearse" siguió el padre

"oh descuida, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien, no se preocupen, cuidaremos de nuestros hermanos como una gran familia que se quiere" al decir esto abrazo a Casey (con un poco de repugnancia) a Lizz, Edwin y Marti

"esperamos que los disfruten, nosotros estaremos bien" dijo Ed

"humm…. Creo que no comprenden… emm…. dile tu George."

"bien Nora, yo lo haré. Escuchen, se que sonara un poco loco pero nos iremos de vacaciones esta noche a Argentina silencio de dos o tres segundos todos."

"QUE???!!!?!?!?"

"emm, disculpen debo ir al mercado, tu sigue contándoles Nora. Adiós!"

-George desapareció de la casa antes de que lo asesinaran sus hijos-

Los cuatro chicos la miraban a Nora con cara de y a ustedes que bicho les pico??´ mientras Marti saltaba por toda la casa diciendo "vacaciones! Vacaciones! yuuuuuupiiiiiii!!!!!"

"Marti puedes ir a celebrar a tu habitación??" le dijo Derek dándole a entender que le convenía fugarse en esos momentos, y saltando se fue a festejar con su vaca de peluche.

"mama como es eso de que no iremos hoy, debo preparar un ensayo sobre shakespire para mañana?"

"o no te preocupes hija, hable con el director y dijo que podías entregarlo el mes que viene"

"como que el mes que viene??? No querrás decir que…" debía ser la primera vez que Derek tenia una expresión temerosa en el rostro. Las veces que había ido de vacaciones con su padre, había tenido que compartir habitación con sus dos hermanos, y a lo que su padre le llamaba un muy pintoresco hotel´, el mas pasable había sido el Torres Cucaracha en un rincón de por ahí … sin duda su padre no tenia muy buen gusto para hoteles, lo peor era que estarían afuera un mes, aunque talvez Nora si tenía buen gusto para eso…

"así es Derek, hoy a las doce de la madrugada sale el avión, así que dense prisa y preparen sus bolsos, en un mes estaremos volando de regreso!!"

……………………

a las 0:00 ya estaban sentados en el avión listos para despegar.

Los dos del medio y Marti estaban muy felices de volar por primera vez, pero Derek y Casey compartían la rabia ya que aunque sea divertido volar, los asientos correspondientes no les favorecían:

El avión estaba dispuesto con dos asientos a la izquierda, tres al medio y otros dos a la derecha. Y George había sacado los pasajes de manera que quedaron Casey a la ventana y Derek al pasillo, luego George, al medio Marti, después Nora, y en el otro lado Lizzie al pasillo y Ed a la ventana.

"papi donde esta Argentina??" le pregunto Marti

"al sur hijita, muy al sur."

Luego el comandante (o quien sea) dio las instrucciones para casos de emergencias y prosiguieron con el despegue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

espero que les haya gustado  talvez no pueda subir taaaaaaaaaaan rapido como antes ya que al estar en época de clases y estar en un proyecto con la escuela me es difícil escribir …

peor bueno!! Hare mi mejor intento! Por ahora, agradecere sus comentarios!!

Suerte!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El vuelo (a pesar de los inconvenientes) fue un éxito. No se estrello ni se hundió como había predicho Marti. Al llegar a Ezeiza (Aeropuerto de Buenos Aires) la familia descendió del avión y se encaminó para hacer la entrada al país.

"papá"- dijo Edwin – "porque el español es tan raro aquí?" (N/A: hagamos de cuenta que en su colegio les enseñaban español)

"oh es otro acento hijo, veras, es como si comparas Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, ambos hablan inglés pero es muy distinto; también ocurre con otros idiomas como por ejem--"

No pudo continuar aburriendo a su hijo ya que el hombre de la aduana se asomo por la ventanilla y les dijo malhumorado "están todos juntos??, y bueno! Pasen por acá!"

Un poco avergonzados, pasaron a la ventanilla y George presento los pasaportes, una vez concluida la entrada al país, el hombre les dijo que pasaran a retirar el equipaje por el otro lado.

"que amables son aquí" dijo Nora con sarcasmo, dando a entender que no le había simpatizado mucho el sujeto que los atendió.

"Jejeee…- se rió nervioso George - Derek, hazme un favor, ve al stan de allá y pide un mapa. Bien, familia, mientras Derek me busca eso les contare nuestro plan de viaje.

Estamos en Buenos Aires, por si no se enteraron, y estaremos aquí tres días. Conoceremos los lugares mas característicos y luego partiremos hacia la costa, hay un lugar muy bonito que esta todo rodeado de árboles muy altos llamado Cariló, de ahí visitaremos otras provincias, el pie de la cordillera y bajaremos hasta la punta del continente, en auto."

En eso vuelve Derek que había escuchado el final de la frase.

"y que auto alquilaras papa?"

"quires acompañarme? Estaba justo por ir a hacer eso. Cuida el equipaje un segundo Nora, ya volvemos."

………………………………………

A elección de George, alquilaron una Renault Kangoo, y se dispusieron a buscar el hotel. Eran las siete de la tarde, de modo que ni bien salieron de Ezeiza, notaron como la ruta estaba congestionada de desesperados saliendo del trabajo.

"Así queeee…. Que tal Argentina?? Alguna vez habían salido del país??" expuso George muy contento, circulando cuidadosamente por la autopista a ni mas ni menos que 70 km/h

"papa, creo que en este país son un poco lerdos!" dijo Derek un poco cansado de tanto viaje contra su voluntad

"oh, no es así… solo es la hora pico… Ya veras que te gustara!" le respondió con una sonrisa radiante el padre.

Ya llegaban dos horas de viaje, hasta que llegaron a un hotel en un pintoresco barrio llamado Recoleta.

"uuuuuuu!!! Me gusta este lugar!! Quiero ir a esa feria!!" dijo Marie.

"chicos, esta, según el mapa es la plaza Francia, este es uno de los barrios mas lindos de la capital. Bajaremos aquí a recorrer la zona."

George estaciono el auto y toda la familia bajo a observar la zona.

"bien chicos, aquí las cosas son mucho mas baratas, verán, tres pesos son un dólar, así que…(el padre les dio cincuenta pesos a cada uno, excepto a martie) aquí tienen, se lo merecen por portarse tan bien en el viaje, usenlo bien, y nos veremos aquí mismo en una hora, de acuerdo? Derek eres el hombre ahora, cuida a tus hermanos"

"oye papa y yo que soy??" dijo Edwin manifestando un claro disgusto ante el comentario de su padre, pero solo logro que toda la familia se ría de el.

"hija cuento contigo, no me decepciones" le dijo Nora a Casey

"nunca lo he hecho mama, no te preocupes!"

"bien adiós." George y Nora se fueron a llevar a martie a los caballitos del parque de juegos, mientras que por otro lado los cuatro hermanos deberían asuntos de muy alto rango.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ODIO ESTE LUGAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIERO MI VIDA DE NUEVO!! MALDITO EL DIA EN QUE NOS METIERON EN ESTO!!"

"Derek, - expuso su hermana, que por el contrario estaba nerviosa pero no lo demostraba tanto - debemos hacer algo, yo no pienso quedarme aquí a observar como unas vacaciones pasan y yo no las aprovecho."

"y que propones hacer?? Por si no lo notaste, estamos en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida, dinero de colores raros, y aun no empleo bien mi español!"

"pues que pena porque yo si, pero hasta que no te decidas a levantarte, nos quedaremos aquí a esperar."

"bien"

"bien"

"oigan!! Que nuestra opinión no cuenta??" dijo Ed algo molesto por el autoritarismo de sus hermanos.

"NO" dijeron Derek y Casey

"pues no nos interesa, verdad Ed? – Dijo Lizz – no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que se dejen de pelear, nos vemos en una hora! Vamos Ed, hay mucho que explorar!"

"oigan no se pueden ir así!! Lizz, mama dijo que permanezcamos juntos"

"no si van a discutir todo el tiempo, lo siento hermana, nos vemos luego"

Lizz y Ed se marcharon dejándolos a Derek y Casey solos.

"ya ves lo que logras Derek??, por tu culpa cada vez somos menos!!!"

"me acusas a mi????? Tu empezaste esta discusión absurda"

"ah no.. eso si que no! Ahora no vas a culparme!!"

En eso se acercan dos hombres de aspecto moribundo, y desde un metro de ellos los comienzan a observar.

"y ahora que nos ven esos dos??" le pregunto Derek a su hermanastra.

"y porque me preguntas a mi?? Seguro es a ti a quien miran por el escándalo que me hiciste!!"

En eso uno de los dos hombres le grita "che bombón, deja a ese salame y llevate a este jamón!!"

Casey se queda con cara de desconcertada y lo mira interrogante

"perdón??" - Casey

"ahh era tu flaco aquel salame?" – hombre uno

"me hablas a mi??" – Casey

"y a quien mas, perra?" hombre dos

"disculpa?? Acaso crees que soy una animal??" – Casey

"ahhh… la mina es de arriba flaco… re piola!" – le dice un hombre al otro

en eso Derek, a quien no le estaba agradando mucho la charla de la cual entendía poco, se paro del banco en el que estaba sentado y los enfrento a los hombres.

"que problema tienen ustedes?? Mas les vale largarse de aquí ahora mismo" les dijo mostrándose amenazante para asustarlos. La verdad es que lo tenían un poco podrido.

"para chabon todo bien! Ya nos íbamos" – hombre dos

"cha-que?" Derek la verdad no entendió casi nada de ese vocabulario extraño. Porque no le enseñaban bien las cosas en la escuela??

"uhhh.. además de nabo es corki!!" dijo el hombre uno levantándose y disponiéndose a irse. Cundo se iban, pasaron por al lado de Casey y le dijeron "nos vemos perra" seguido de una mirada asesina de Derek y Casey hacia ellos

cuando ya se habían ido, Casey lo miro a Derek y le pregunto "es que acaso me parezco a un canino??" causando que Derek se riera

"tengo que contestar eso?? Pero hablando en serio esos sujetos me causaban mala impresión, será mejor ir por Lizz y Ed y largarnos de aquí."

"de acuerdo vamos"

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que pense en abandonarlo, porque reconozco que no tengo el don de la escritura.. así que si esto va quedando un asco espero sena sutiles en hacermelo notar jeje… la verdad gracias a todos los reviews me convencieron de seguirlo.. se que me va a costar pero lo voy a seguir. Si tienen ideas o quieren que pase algo en especial no duden en dejarlo en una review, y si quieren comentar que les parecio tambien :D

bueno.. los dejo por ahora.. espero de nuevo k les haya gustado xq la verdad me cuesta encontrar inspiración e ideas jaja!

Besoss!

Haru.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Derek y Casey buscaron a Lizz y a Edwin por toda la feria.

"genial! Ahora los perdimos"

"dijeron que estarían aquí en una hora, y para eso quedan…emmm… algo así como menos quince minutos."

"menos quince minutos?? De que rayos hablas?? Quien te enseño la hora Derek?"

"feh! Olvídalo, solo dije que están retrasados 15 minutos, pero eso no es problema porque a mi no me encargaron cuidarlos"

"QUEE?? 15 minutos??!! Los voy a matar!! Mejora dicho a mi me van a matar!! Y si les paso algo con los tipos que no saben españo—espera. Un momento. (casey cambio la cara y lo miro victoriosa) no es mi culpa. Recuerdo muy bien las palabras de George, a mi solo me dijeron que confiaban en mi, por lo que si digo que tu los dejaste ir aunque trate de impedirlo, seria toda culpa tuya y yo estaría libre de pecados"

"si, excepto que Lizz y Edwin digan que ellos se fueron porque tu y yo estábamos discutiendo, entonces la culpa seria tuya"

"peeeeero, si ambos discutíamos la culpa recae en los dos, es decir, en ti que eres quien siempre inicia todo y nunca haces algo bien."

"casi lo tienes. Olvidas el hecho de que según nuestros padres yo soy el inmaduro, por lo que seria lógico que discuta contigo. En cambio, tu eres la que siempre trata de razonar, aunque nunca lo logres del todo porque no te da para eso, así que te culparían a ti de no tratar de razonar conmigo y dejar que se fueran"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Eres imposible!!!!! Siempre tratas de arruinarme la vida!!!! Porque simplemente no te suicidas??? Nos harías un favor a ambos!!!"

Derek miro a un costado y vio que sus padres se aproximaban luego volvió sobre su hermanastra con un tono mas tranquilo y habló un poco fuerte para que ellos lo oyeran: "lo ves? Y luego dices que soy yo el inmaduro, Casey porque no te fijas que no todo siempre te sale bien"

"DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS GRAN TONTO?!??!?!?" – realmente estaba histérica

"hermana, si te fijas bien, estas cosas siempre suelen pasar, siempre discutimos, pero porque que no lo dejamos a un lado ahora?? Sabes que por discutir incoherentemente los chicos se han perdido en un país extraño, pero porque no dejas de ser tan egoísta tan solo unos días?? Porque no dejas de pensar solo en ti y te das cuenta que hay dos niños que dependen de nosotros?? Porque no dejas de perder tiempo gritándome porque soy un inmaduro y te fijas que sí puedo hacer un trabajo en equipo sin arruinarlo. Lo siento Casey, pero yo iré a buscarlos"

Estas palabras hicieron enternecer a Casey, tanto que se olvido que el que empezó la pelea fue Derek, y se sintió mal por haberle discutido.

"Derek espera. Yo.. lo siento.. no me di cuenta que--"

"que hiciste que? – dijo Nora apareciendo del costado con George y martie, daba la casualidad de que aparecieron del mismo lado a donde Derek había mirado antes de dar su discurso cursi, pero Casey no se percato de ello. – alto ahí Derek. Donde están sus hermanos?"

"mama, yo lo siento... no quise hacerlo… es que me empecine en discutir con Derek y olvide que Lizz y Edwin también estaban ahí… fue mi culpa, y de veras lo siento mucho."

"Derek que puedes acotar al respecto" dijo George muy serio

"papa yo también lamento no haberlos frenado, es que trate de calmar a Casey.. y ella solo se preocupaba en gritarme. (dijo esto mirando con enojo a Casey, la cual se moría de culpa y quería que la tierra la tragase.)"

Casey se puso a llorar mientras George decía algo por lo bajo: "menudas vacaciones vamos a pasar con estos dos… solo espero volver con vida a casa."

"ustedes dos suban al auto. Hablaremos de esto en el hotel, ahora hay que encontrar a sus hermanos." Dijo Nora un tanto irritada. Ni en otro país se iban a dejar de pelear! Aunque esto le daba mala espina, que Derek se comporte así era bastante raro.

En eso Martie, quien estaba jugando con una jirafa de madera recién comprada pego un grito de aquellos: "PAPAAAAAAAAAAA ACABO DE VER DOS FANTASMAS!!!!!!!!"

"Martie, ahora no puedo, tengo que encontrar a tus hermanos. (hizo una pausa) y ya te he dicho que los fantasmas no existen"

"pues si no existen estoy hablando con no se que, porque según dijeron recién, Lizz y Edwin están muertos y yo estaba hablando con ellos!"

"Martie, cielo, Lizz y Ed no están muertos, solo están perdidos, y que qué estabas haciendo??" George se dio vuelta y se encontró con su hijo y su ahijada mirándolos con cara de desconcertados

"estamos muertos??????" grito Ed

Nora y George los abrazaron y se calmaron un poco

"que rayos pasa aquí???" dijo Lizz mas confundida que cualquiera.

"oh hijita, Casey nos contó lo que paso. Pero no te preocupes no lo volverá a hacer, talvez el estar en un extraño país la afecto un poco."

"pero Casey que hizo mama?"

"no te preocupes, ya se disculpo por ser tan inconsciente de discutir con Derek en vez de cuidarlos."

"que qué?????" Edwin se metió en la conversación

"que qué qué hijo? Sabes algo que nosotros no?" le pregunto George

"Casey no tiene la culpa de nada. Fue por Derek que nos fuimos!"

"a que te refieres??"

Bien, la cosa paso así…

………..

Quince minutos después los cinco se subieron al auto en silencio total.

George lo miro a Derek quien puso cara de conmocionado y de mosquita muerta. Intuía algo malo.

"tienes serios problemas hijo."

"pero porque?? Si no hice nada"

"nada fuera de lo normal, claro, pero es hora de que eso se termine. Casey por dios ya deja de llorar. Esto fue todo obra de Derek, él es el inmaduro y encima te hizo quedar como si tú hubieses sido. Usar a tus hermanos para quedar bien no es justo ni racional. Estarás castigado por esto"

Derek refunfuño y la miro a Casey, después se volvió en si y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje.

Casey por su parte no entendía nada. Pero sabia que esto solo había sido otro molesto truco de Derek. Ya arreglarían cuentas en el hotel. Por ahora no quería dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos o la culparían de asesinato a un hermanastro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

este capitulo no estuvo tan bueno como el anterior a mi parecer, pensaba seguirlo pero como me iba a tardar mucho la siguiente parte la decidí poner en el siguiente capi..

si tienen ganas dejen reviews!

Besoss!


End file.
